Robin (LEGO)
Robin appears in the LEGO Batman Series as Batman's sidekick, aiding him in hunting down the villains of Gotham. LEGO Batman: The Videogame Robin appears alongside Batman on his motorbike and spots the bat-signal, a plastic bag slaps him in the face but he pulls it off. They head to the location and see Clayface & The Riddler breaking into the bank. They defeat Clayface and he holds him still whilst Batman tries to catch Riddler. After this the two heroes go to the ice cream factory, Robin gestures making ice cream to Batman, and then pushes a frozen policeman aside whilst entering. They reach the room where they find Mr Freeze and defeat him with the aid of Robin's Magnet suit. After this Robin accompanies Batman in defeating Riddler's goons on his motorbike and Two-FaceTwo-Face's Armoured Truck. The caped crusaders corner Riddler who is rescued by Poison Ivy throwing the seed of a fast growing plant beneath his feet. From the top of the tree he drops a box which Robin catches. They go back to the Batcave with a leaf from Ivy's plant, which Robin tries to keep hold of when the wind blows it out of his hand, which Batman catches with ease. They run it through the bat-computor and track it down to the garden centre, where they go and fight Poison Ivy. After fighting she puts a trance onto Robin making him fall in love with her. Batman manages to snap him out of the trance. Riddler leaves them another box. They go to the bat-cave to empty Riddler's boxes containing lego, he assembles the pieces to make the Eiffel Tower but Batman correctly figures out what they make. They head to Gotham Gold Reserves and defeat Two-Face & Riddler. Robin is on his jet-ski at Batman's side when they spot Catwoman coming out of the Museum holding a diamond. They chase and fight her, she tosses the diamond off the building and Robin fails to grab it, it falls and he sees a cat pick it up and walk away. After arresting Catwoman the police point out some of Penguin's goons on jet-skis to the heroes, as they jump into their vehicles Robin misses, landing into the water and climbs back on his jet-ski with a fish in his hair; which falls off when he zooms away. They follow the goons until they reach PenguinPenguin's submarine and defeat it. The heroes then chase after Killer Croc & Penguin until they reach a manhole, Killer Croc chucks the cover at Robin, who is unprepared and his head is seperated from his body. Batman catches his head and puts it back on Robin's body. They follow the villains into the sewers, where they find footprints which Robin follows leading to a crocodile. He prepares himself to fight it, but it backs into the water at the sight of Batman. They find Killer Croc, and after defeating him Robin does a victory dance in his Water Suit. They go to Gotham zoo due to a clue dropped by Croc, making their way to Artic World. On the way through the zoo they go inside a ship and Robin comes face to face with Man-Bat who they defeat. Robin goes to Artic world and he helps Batman defeat The Penguin & Catwoman. Robin & Batman are about to set off in their flying vehicles and Robin calls Alfred gets a new missile for the Bat-Copter. Alfred first brings a small one on a dish which Robin sniggers to, shooing him away to get a bigger one, he returns with a tall one, but Robin requests for a fatter one. The heroes fly away and Robin's vehicle now equipped with a nuke flies off, as he leaves it drops into the Batcave unexploded. They fly to the chemical factory where they fight Mad Hatter, after defeating him they both take him outside and spot the Joker's helicopter heading to Gotham Funland. They arrive in the theme park and face Harley Quinn, whilst Batman is freeing Commisioner Gordon from a cage, she starts chasing Robin around with her hammer, Robin runs back at her now holding her hammer, but he drops it when she runs back at him holding a crocodile. Harley is about to release the animal onto Robin, but gets tripped up by Batman's batarang, she reaches out to get Robin but the crocodile falls on top of her. He joins Batman who is now with the Commissioner when they get shot at by Joker who flies away in his helicopter. Later Robin is flying in the Batcopter, he & Batman salute eachother, but are interrupted by Scarecrow in his Biplane. The two heroes go after him. They defeat Scarecrow's Biplane and Joker's helicopter and fly away. They go to the power station to stop Killer Moth, after defeating him, Robin threatens to spray him with a "killer-moth" spray when they see Joker and Harley Quinn entering the cathedral. They arrive and dodge a goon's gunfire. The duo build water cannons, spraying them at Harley Quinn, who they then follow inside of the cathedral. They then defeat a goon in a helicopter with water cannons, this makes Harley and Joker fall from a platform (Harley is knocked out). They fight Joker who manages to electrocute them and knock them out. Robin awakes face-to-face with the two villains but are defeated by a swarm of bats. The duo are joined by Gordon and the villains are arrested. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Robin arrives with Batman in the Batboat to help defeat Harley Quinn, The Riddler, Two-Face & Joker when they interrupt the "Man of the Year" award ceremony inside the Harbourside Theatre. After Joker escapes in his speedboat Robin gives Batman a lift dangling from the ladder of his helicopter. They catch up with Joker telling hin to give back the stolen items including Bruce Wayne's "Man of the Year" award which Joker refuses to comply. Robin goes to Gotham Funland where they fight Joker in his washed up boat. They defeat him with a missile and arrest him. The duo are alerted when villains escape from Arkham and Robin heads there on his motorbike. They head to the Asylum and go into the maze defeating Catwoman's Motorbike, Two-Face's Truck & Bane's Mole Machine. After defeating the villains he talks to Commisioner Gordon with Batman about who or what could of busted Joker and all the other inmates out. Robin & Batman go inside the asylum to investigate. In the asylum they fight Scarecrow, after defeating him, they go in his cell and see black bricks with a stange energy on them (deconstructed bricks). Robin picks them up and they run it through the Batcomputer on the Batmobile and find out Lex Luthor has been involved, he then says that they should get Superman, which Batman denies. A cop tells them of of a break-in at Ace Chemicals and they go there; only to find more deconstucted black bricks at the entrance. They find chemicals spilled everwhere and stolen and Robin complains about the mess when he steps in it. They journey further into the building when they reach a gap which Batman tosses Robin across. Batman follows and they fall into the flames, but are both saved by Superman, Robin strokes his head with joy. He joins Robin & Batman as they journey through Ace Chemicals to gather more evidence. After escaping Superman leaves, and Robin tells a fireman the situation of the burning building. After finding out that the chemicals stolen can create kryptonite he says they should call Superman, Batman says no. The heroes set off in there vehicles to the kryptonite location and chase the villains in the LexCorp Juggernaut. Robin hops off his bike into the vehicle and the duo work their way around the massive tank. After defeating Joker, he offers shake Robin's hand saying "No hard feelings?" to which Robin shakes and gets electrocuted, after this he escapes the vehicle and goes back on his bike. He witnesses the Batmobile get deconstructed and skids up to Batman (sitting in the road holding a steering wheel) asking "Wheres your car?". The duo return to the batcave with the kryptonite they took from Joker. But are notified by the Bat-Computor that Lex Luthor & Joker have broken into the Batcave. They take the lift to escape and are left hanging on a ledge, where Robin calls for Superman, who saves them and accompanies them as they try to return to the main area of the Batcave. When they do Robin temporarily fixes the Whirley-Bat. Robin then invents a new, flying, Batboat which sinks, in the water he is offered a hand by Superman which he declines. Robin helps Batman to defeat the Joker Robot on his bike. And later joins the Justice League to defeat Joker's robot, on Wayne Tower. He also helps defeat Joker and Lex Luthor's battle armour using his acrobat suit's ball, steering a laser. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Robin first appears with Batman going into the sewers on the trail of Killer Croc. When they reach him he notices the Croc's change from previous games. Killer Croc tries to punch him but misses when Batman trips Robin with a batarang making him avoid the hit. They return to the Batcave and use the Bat-Computor to find out what Killer Croc had stolen. The computer then notifys them of a UFO and go to the observatory to investigate. Robin comes up with the idea of contacting Martian Manhunter to get a closer look at it which Batman agrees to. In excitement Robin tells Alfred that they're using his idea. He sets up the communicator but sees Batman walking back towards him and he asks him if it's because he changed his mind about using his idea, Batman ignores him and changes into his Power Suit. Robin & Alfred then realise that Batman is mind-controlled and Robin snaps him out of it when he uses his speech when Batman is holding him by the neck over the edge of a platform. The two heroes are alerted by Martian Manhunter of a break-in at the watch tower and prepare the Bat-Rocket and go there. In space they are met by Joker's gadgets and Robin activates an ejector seat out of the rocket and is in his own miniture space shuttle. Together they defeat Joker's security and get in to the watch tower. In the watch tower Robin teams up with Cyborg to find Killer Croc & Solomon Grundy who are loose in the spoace station, they reach them and Killer Croc nearly hits Robin again and is held upside down by Grundy, Cyborg defeats them in his Giant Suit. After all the villains are defeated by the heroes; Brainiac (pilot of the UFO) introduces himself to the heroes on a screen announcing his plan to shrink Earth. The heroes & villains then unite to stop him. Before they all go to board the UFO Batman asks where Robin is and sees his cape hanging out of Killer Croc's mouth, Croc spits Robin out along with a helmet. Which Robin wears when journeying through Brainiac's spaceship. When they reach the control room Brainiac uses his mind-control on all the heroes & villains but Robin is immune due to the helmet he is wearing and he snaps everyone out of the trance. After doing this the powers of the lantern rings are released (changing everyone's personality to the ring's chosen emotion) on all the characters (Wonder Woman: anger, Flash: greed, Cyborg: fear, Lex Luthor: worry & Grundy: love). They go back into the Watch Tower, but notice that Brainiac is not defeated for good and is on Earth shrinking cities for his collection, Robin goes to a shrunken Gotham City. With Lex Luthor & Cyborg. But Brainiac still manages to shrink it. They return to the Watch Tower and Robin says that he has a crystal that they can use to channel the lantern rings' powers, but Winder Woman angrily says it's too small. They then set out to the sdifferent lantern planets to retreive the rings and they go in disguise as each other for some reason. They first go to the orange lantern planet (greed) and Robin is disguised as Lex Luthor. They defeat the leader of the orange lanterns. Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham